In recent years, the use of digital maps and mapping applications has grown significantly. Such mapping applications may be executable by various types of user electronic devices. Examples of such devices include, but are not limited to, a computer connected to the Internet, an onboard navigation system in a vehicle, a dedicated portable Global Positioning System (GPS) device, a mobile computer device (e.g. a smartphone), a GPS-enabled computing device, etc. The displayed digital maps often convey information related to roads, traffic, buildings, landmarks, terrain, and other geographic locations or regions of interest. Most digital maps allow users to view various portions of a map (e.g. scrolling around, zooming in and out, etc.).
Some digital maps may be interactive, receiving user inputs such as an input of a specific geographic location, to view a map of that location and the surrounding locations. Some mapping applications may also include route guidance features allowing users to receive route information or driving directions to a particular address based on each user's input of a location or detection of each user's current geographic location, as derived through GPS or other location detecting means.
Some digital maps may also provide information about various points of interest (POIs) at or near a location selected or specified by a user. A POI may be, for example, a specific business, destination, or attraction that is useful or interesting to an individual or a group of individuals, or that the individual or the group may want to visit. By way of example, POIs on a digital map may represent gas stations, rest areas, hotels, restaurants, museums, hospitals, historical sites, houses for sale, etc., and/or any other site in a specific geographic area. A POI may also correspond to a consumer retail location, such as a movie theater showing a particular film, a restaurant that serves a specific type of food, such as pizza, etc.
Digital maps, either interactive or non-interactive, may be used for planning or taking a trip. Such trips may be to the same location (e.g., daily commuting between home and work), new short-distance trips to unfamiliar locations, long-distance vacation road-trips, or any other type of travel. For example, a user may use a digital mapping application executable at the user's device to input origin and destination locations and obtain routing directions to and from the locations. Mapping service providers also may track a user's location using GPS or other location detecting means coupled to a user's electronic device. Based on this location information, the digital maps may provide users with real-time information, such as live traffic information. The digital maps also may provide dynamic routing adjustments for a predetermined or prescribed route of travel when the location of the user's device is tracked.
However, conventional mapping applications or services do not provide advance identification and association of POIs with particular road intersections, such as local intersections and highway exit locations. This may cause users to expend excessive time and effort in locating POIs.